Various topical compositions for treating the skin are known. Such compositions include depilatory compositions for removing unwanted hair. Typically, such depilatory compositions take the form of creams and include a depilatory active that degrades hair keratin. Once applied, the depilatory compositions are usually left on the skin to act for a predetermined period of time before being removed, for example, by rinsing with water.
To reduce the frequency of depilation, a composition for preventing or reducing the re-growth of hair may be applied in between depilation sessions. Like depilatory compositions, such compositions typically take the form of creams. However, such compositions are generally left to act on the skin and do not need to be removed after a predetermined period of time.
Frequent depilation or other forms of hair removal (e.g. shaving) may lead to an increased risk of in-growing hairs. This occurs when a hair curls back on itself and fails to reach the follicle opening. Sebum can build up around the hair shaft and cause a plug under the skin. This, in turn, can lead to inflammation and/or infection. Compositions for preventing or reducing in-growing hairs are also known. These tend to take the form of creams that are applied and left to act on the skin without the need for rinsing or removal.